films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Backyardigans episodes
There’s a List of Backyardigans episodes on Nickelodeon USA From October 11, 2004 to May 28, 2010. Season 1 (2004-2005) #Knights are Brave and Strong October 11, 2004 #The Yeti October 12, 2004 #Pirate Treasure October 13, 2004 #The Heart of the Jungle October 14, 2004 #Secret Mission October 18, 2004 #Riding the Range October 19, 2004 #The Key to the Nile October 20, 2004 #The Snow Fort October 21, 2004 #It’s Great to Be a Ghost October 25, 2004 #Vikings Voyage November 24, 2004 #The Quest for the Flying Rock February 21, 2005 #Surf’s Up April 25, 2005 #Race to the Tower of Power July 18, 2005 #High Tea September 19, 2005 #Castaways September 20, 2005 #Eureka! September 21, 2005 #Polka Palace Party September 22, 2005 #Cave Party September 23, 2005 #Monsters Detectives October 31, 2005 #Race Around the World November 22, 2005 Season 2 (2006-2007) #21 Mission to Mars October 16, 2006 #22 Samurai Pie October 17, 2006 #23 Whodunnit? October 18, 2006 #24 Legend of the Volcano Sisters October 19, 2006 #25 Swamp Creature October 20, 2006 #26 Scared to You October 23, 2006 #27 The Secret of Snow December 15, 2006 #28 Special Delivery February 14, 2007 #29 Horsing Around March 19, 2007 #30 Movers of Arabia March 20, 2007 #31 Cops and Robots March 21, 2007 #32 Save the Day March 22, 2007 #33 Sinbad Sails Alone March 23, 2007 #34 Into the Deep June 29, 2007 #35 International Super Spy September 17, 2007 #36 Best Clowns in Town September 24, 2007 #37 Tale of the Mighty Knights October 8, 2007 #38 Catch That Buttefly October 15, 2007 #39 A Giant Problem November 19, 2007 #40 Newsflash November 26, 2007 Season 3 (2008-2009) #41 Fly Girl February 1, 2008 #42 To the Center of the Earth March 7, 2008 #43 Who Goes There? April 4, 2008 #44 Blazing Paddles April 11, 2008 #45 Le Master of Disguise April 18, 2008 #46 What’s Bugging You? May 12, 2008 #47 Chichen Itza Pizza June 6, 2008 #48 Pirate Camp June 13, 2008 #49 Front Page News June 27, 2008 #50 The Great Dolphin Race July 4, 2008 #51 Match on Mt. Olympus August 11, 2008 #52 Ranch Hands From Outer Space January 12, 2009 #53 Caveman’s Best Friend January 13, 2009 #54 The Two Musketeers January 14, 2009 #55 Garbage Trek January 15, 2009 #56 Robin Hood the Clean February 27, 2009 #57 The Masked Retriever April 24, 2009 #58 Escape From Fairytale Village June 5, 2009 #59 Mighty Egg Sitters July 27, 2009 #60 Making Extra Animated Friends August 14, 2009 Season 4 (2009-2010) #61 Catch That Train October 5, 2009 #62 The Funnyman Boogeyman October 26, 2009 #63 Break Out November 23, 2009 #64 Flower Power November 30, 2009 #65 The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve December 7, 2009 #66 Robot Rampage January 18, 2010 #67 Attack of the 50 Foot Worman February 8, 2010 #68 Dragon Express February 15, 2010 #69 Follow That Feather February 22, 2010 #70 Los Galacticos March 8, 2010 #71 For the Love of Socks March 15, 2010 #72 The Flipper March 22, 2010 #73 The Magic Skateboard April 19, 2010 #74 Pablor and the Acorns April 20, 2010 #75 Super Team Awesome! April 21, 2010 #76 Elephant on the Run April 22, 2010 #77 The Big Dipper Diner April 23, 2010 #78 The Amazing Splashinis May 3, 2010 #79 Tale of the Not So Nice Dragon May 17, 2010 #80 We Are in Pirate Mars May 28, 2010 Category:List of episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki